Insomniac Drabbles
by Memphis Tennessee
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Short one shots of the Sonic gang and other drabbles! Send in requests in PM or reviews and I know my sleep deprived ass will get to them instead of sleeping. I'm down for friendship, angst, fluff, romance, hurt/comfort, drama, and adventure of any characters. I'll keep it rated from K to T.


_~Autumn Leaves, Flickering Fires~_

Silver's never got to see the seasons change in his world. As everything was in absolute state of decay and fire and ruins. But he's heard of the stories of the vibrant, living world before Iblis came to be. Where the world was full of wonders in nature and life.

Lush green trees and grass, colors from the rainbow existed in flowers and animals, and the sky was an ocean with clouds consistently moving like a living canvas. Blaze used to gaze up at their ashen sky, hopelessly looking to see stars or even the moon, and she'd reminisce these stories with Silver.

Growing up was difficult for them, they were amongst the powerful of the survivors in their decayed world, and learned quickly to use their abilities to fight back Iblis. Over time the amount of survivors dwindled into fewer and fewer numbers. Until...

Until it was just them.

Blaze taught Silver everything he knew. Often, the reserved cat pretended it was a task in of itself to teach Silver something new, but she'd always smile to let him know she's just teasing and ruffle his ivory quills. Like an older sister, she was the wiser one who he was sure knew everything. Thinking of memories like that with Blaze brought a teary smile to Silver's face.

Except Blaze couldn't teach Silver everything. Not anymore.

Especially not with _this_.

It was an ordinary day. Silver woke up from his guest bedroom at Sonic's place, the blue hedgehog happily gave to Silver so he could stay there, and Silver let out a yawn, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his blankets. Except the morning sunlight shone through his room once more, he didn't have curtains and didn't care to get any until now, and woke him up with it's brightness. Silver let out a groan of annoyance, then rose his arms up to block out the light.

And then he sat up, alarmed at the sight outside.

The sight was odd, he didn't have much knowledge on nature, so he didn't have an answer as to why the leaves in trees were falling.

They didn't fall rapidly, more so a few leaves or so would fall after a breeze would brush by. Not only that, but the green of the leaves was missing entirely. The leaves looked ill, some were yellow and others were red and dried up. The red leaves that fell brought back memories of Iblis and the never ending flames. They were like tiny sparks of fire fluttering through the world, shaped like candle's flames.

_But that still didn't explain _why _in the world the trees were dying for. It can't be Iblis...Right?!_

Silver bolted from his room, forgetting that he looked like a fluffy mess, and made a straight bee-line to Sonic, who just so happened to be in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron and stirring a pan full of bacon.

The ivory teen skidded to a halt, almost slipping on wooden floors. "Sonic have you seen it!?" The younger of the two exclaimed. Sonic nearly jumped in fright, bacon flying up from the pan and landing back gracefully without a splash of grease.

"Seen what? Did something happen?" Sonic was quick to rip of the apron and drop the pan onto the stove, the blue hedgehog made himself alert, preparing for anything dangerous. It has to be something serious, especially with the way Silver was panicking about.

"Outside! The leaves!" Silver said frantically. "There's something wrong! You have to see it, Sonic! Come on!" The ivory hedgehog took the speed demon's hand and practically flew outside to show Sonic the 'problem.'

Now, Sonic's dealt with mad genius's, aliens, evil robots, wizards, genies, demon shadows, angry sun gods, even a _dragon_ at some point. Whatever this shocking thing is Silver's freaking out about, he knows he's ready.

And so Silver dragged Sonic outside.

Sonic blinked.

Waiting for whatever bad guy there is. Except there were nothing but trees with falling leaves.

"Silver?" He queried. "What's wrong?"

The younger hedgehog nearly lost it. He became breathless, frantic, and upset that Sonic didn't understand. "Can't you see it?! Everything is _dying _how are you not panicking? It's like Iblis! The leaves! It's all dyin-"

"Hey! Silv, buddy, it's _okay_." The cobalt cupped Silver's face in his hands, speaking in a soft, reassuring tone. Emerald eyes meeting wide, frightened gold. And Silver froze.

Blaze.

She always did that when Silver got too riled up or panicked. The reserved lilac cat kept Silver calm with contact, keeping him grounded to reality when his mind raced too fast.

When he looks Sonic in the eyes, he can see Blaze. Flickers of her flashing in Silver's mind. Her appearance and voice was unbelievable soothing to Silver. And he swore she was here with him, running her hands through his quills, holding him close, whispering to him while he shook in fear.

Blaze's voice sounded miles away, too distant. But Silver heard her anyways.

_"Just breathe."_

_"It's okay."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm here..."_

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Sonic's voice at first had been muffled, almost underwater. Then it became clearer, and Silver eventually nodded.

"The leaves..." He said weakly. Sonic's hand ran through his quills, the feeling leaving Silver in a nostalgic bittersweet turmoil.

The cobalt continued brushing his hands through the youth's quills, while turning his head to look at the leaves. Which were the cause for Silver's sudden panic. "What about them?" It clicked later than Sonic would like, and the blue hedgehog felt like kicking himself for being an idiot. "There were no trees in your old timeline."

Silver laughed, albeit a forced one, "How could there? Everything was dead. Iblis..." He trailed off, not wanting to elaborate further. Not that he needed to. Sonic understood.

The speed demon pondered on what to say. He should've known"Mobius has four seasons that nature goes through every year. We're in the third season, it's called fall. Because the leaves," He lifted his hand at all the trees, "start to fall because it's getting colder and they start dying. But! They come back during spring and stay during summer." He added on after seeing Silver's face turn ashen at the thought of the natural life around them dying.

At first this whole ordeal shocked Silver, he thought the world had been ending. And after Sonic gave that small explanation, he realized just how much he overreacted. "I'm sorry- I just thought-" Silver quickly apologized, but Sonic instantly waved off the apology.

"Don't be, I should've told you earlier. It's not your fault. You still have a lot to learn." Sonic smiled at Silver, "Luckily you have me."

_"You're so gullible Silver. You're lucky to have me...and I'm lucky to have you."_

It was like Blaze had one last lesson left to teach Silver after all.

"Oh shoot-" Sonic raced inside to tend to the burnt breakfast, leaving Silver to stare at the sky. In his mind, lost in memories, he thought he could see the flickering never-ending flames of Iblis. Now in the present and a little lesson taught by Sonic, he knew better. Instead of the flames, he sees colorful leaves.

* * *

In conclusion, Silver is baby who just needs to be comforted and I _will _throw hands with Sega for taking Blaze, aka a total badass away from this little cinnamon roll.

Drabbles I made instead of sleeping, not beta'd and probably a few typos cause I'm wearing fake nails that make it hard to type but they cute so I guess I'll suffer. Leave a review if you liked it and/or send in some requests to be made by insomniac me.

I'll set up a few rules though: Completely fine with making one-shots and maybe a two, but it's not going to be super long. I'll do most ships whether they're straight/gay/lesbian so long as it's not too inappropriate or graphic and between couples of around the same age. No minors/adults. Otherwise...yup I'm pretty chill. I'll take Dm requests too. Ehhhhh, I need to sleep -Rose


End file.
